


Caught

by Sxpphie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Usagi Yojimbo
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Caught, F/M, One Shot, Smut, Thunderstorms, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxpphie/pseuds/Sxpphie
Summary: Rosaline and Miyamoto don't exactly have a ton of time to themselves. They're usually working, training or taking care of their two boys- Miyamoto and Mifune. So when Rosaline and her partner finally believe they are alone they take up the opportunity to get frisky...so they think.
Relationships: Miyamoto Usagi/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Caught

Thunderstorms were nothing new in New York but something else was...to an extent.

Every time a deep rumble would hit the city, the little boy on the other side of the wall would begin to wail. However, the wailing baby didn't bother Rosaline, her attention was fixed strictly on her lover. Her warm brown eyes carried lust as soft brown locks clung to her back from the sweat. Considering during the day Rosaline had work and two boys to care for, she didn't exactly get much private time with Miyamoto so during those early hours of the morning was when Rosaline and her lover would get to enjoy such naughty activities.

Her hands rested gently against the soft white fur, trying to keep herself from pulling too roughly "O-Oh...Oh, Miyamoto!" She whined softly, her back arching as she lowered her hips down once more "Baby..." Rosaline whimpered softly "Don't stop! Please!" She added, shivering as his paws gripped her waist, looking up at her "Rosaline, my darling, you- you feel incredible!" He exclaimed, one of his paws gently creeping up her back and encouraging her to lean down, his face perking up slightly as she leaned down, now face to face with her partner. "You're exquisite. Incredible. Beautiful." He whispered, looking deep into her eyes, his paw running through her hair lovingly "Oh you're so tight..."

Rosaline blushed lightly, exhaling deeply "Oh baby...baby you-you're the one making me feel so incredible..." She responded warmly, pressing her forehead against his, whimpering softly as her lover thrust deeper inside her, "Ngh- Please...Please don't stop! I-It's so so good!" She moaned gently, pressing her hips down to meet his. "Myamoto! Baby, it feels so good when you pound into me- I'm begging you not to stop!" She moaned somewhat louder than she anticipated it to be.

As her moan slipped out both their eyes widened, Rosaline whined softly "S-Sorry...I didn't mean for it to get so loud." Rosaline responded with a nervous laugh. Miyamoto shook his head "do not dare apologize- That was the prettiest sound on the planet my darling, Rose." He responded groaning lowly as she pushed her hips down on his aching length. "Ahh- Rosaline!" He groaned, gently letting go of her upper body to let her go back to doing most of the work.

"Haa~" Rosaline whimpered as the comforter and sheets fell from her back as she sat up, her hips rising and falling rhythmically as the mattress squeaked quietly "O-Oh...oh my gosh-"  
Miyamoto groaned, squeezing her waist gently "My darling Rosaline, I'm coming close love..." He warned, squeezing her waist tightly, listening to her whines and groans as she raised and lowered her hips "are you? Are you close baby? Are you gonna fill me up?" She teased quietly, biting down on her lower lip as she let her hands run across his chest.

"Ye-yes Rosaline! I-I am-" He groaned, squeezing her bottom roughly. Another rumble of thunder caught Rosaline off guard as she jumped slightly but didn't want to stop. The squeaking from the bed mixed with Miyamoto's groans of pleasure tied up in the fullness she was feeling was just such a high for her that she couldn't bring herself to stop. It was just perfect.

Both Rosaline and Miyamoto were so engaged with each other, they didn't hear the bedroom door open and the little feet shuffling across the floor. "A-ahh...Oh- Oh Miyamoto!" She groaned, rocking her hips roughly on his length "Oh-Oh Rose! You-you feel wonderful!" Miyamoto growled lowly.

But before Rosaline could respond to her lover a little shaky voice rang out "Mommy?"

Rosaline jumped, looking around nervously before her eyes fell onto her son. Her precious little Mifune standing beside the bed, holding his little stuffed rabbit with his eyes wide. "Mommy? What's wrong?" He asked, fumbling with his toy gently.

Rosaline felt her cheeks burn and her stomach dropped. Completely and utterly humiliated by what was happening. "Uh-uh uh-" Rosaline replied, fumbling over her words "uhm..." She said softly, as she turned her attention to Miyamoto who seemed just as embarrassed as she was.

"Mifune...sweetheart what happened?" She asked softly, biting back a whimper as she pulled herself off Miyamotos aching length, gently wrapping herself up in the sheets to try and cover herself.  
"Well, you see Momma, I had a bad dream an-and then when I woke up it thundered!" He exclaimed, reaching up to try and climb up on the bed. Rosaline bit down on her lip as she shot her hand out to stop him "M-Mifune...sweetheart, Mommy will be there in just a minute to tuck you back in-just give her a minute..." She said nervously, her cheeks still bright red.  
"But mommy! It's scary!" He whined, trying once more to climb up on the bed "Mifune, your mother said she would be there in a moment. Please, give her just a moment-" He insisted, looking down at his young son. "....But daddy-!" He whined out trying yet again to crawl up on the bed to be with his parents.

Rosaline sighed softly, her eyes falling gently on the robe hanging up by the closet. Gently Rosaline forced herself up and out of bed, grabbing the robe off the hook and pulled it up and across her bare body, tying it tightly. "Come on Mifune...I'll put you back to bed." She said softly, gently taking Mifunes hand and guiding him out of the bedroom and back to bed. The lair was dark but she could most definitely make it out. Besides, the walk back to her boys' room wasn't a very long walk.

"Mommy?" Mifune asked softly, looking up at her as he walked alongside her. "Yes, sweetie?" Rosie replied softly, still incredibly humiliated by what happened.  
"What were you doing with daddy?" He asked curiously, unaware of what he had walked in on. Rosaline swallowed hard "Uh-uhm...why do you ask sweetheart?" She asked, guiding her son back into his bedroom, guiding him passed his sleeping brother.

"Well, I dunno you were sitting on top of daddy and whining and stuff..." He said, watching her sit down on the bed, crawling up next to her, laying his head on her arm. Rosaline was at a loss for words as she sat on her sons' toddler bed "Well...daddy and I were uhm...we- uh...we were doing special grown-up things that grown-ups do." She insisted, motioning to her son's blanket.  
Mifune was silent for a moment before shrugging "When will I get to do special grown-up things?" Rosaline grinned, turning to him gently "When you're a grown-up." She replied softly, gently pulling the puppy blanket up and over her son, gently pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Good night Mifune...I love you." She said quietly, smiling down at him.

Mifune yawned before curling up with his rabbit, "Good night mommy...I love you too." Rosaline gently stood up, creeping out of her sons' room and walking back to her own room.  
Gently turning the knob of the door as she walked in, "Miyamoto Usagi, what do you not understand about locking the door?" She asked with a huff, closing the door behind her. The rabbit perked up as she returned "My darling Rosaline, I could have sworn that I locked the door...I must've forgotten." He replied, smirking gently.

Rosaline huffed, pulling the robe off her body and tossing it aside "So...where were we?" She asked quietly, catching Miyamoto's smirk "You were allowing me to admire that stunning body of yours." He responded, tilting his head slightly.  
"Oh were we?" She asked, crawling back up on the bed, running her hands across her own chest as a way to tease him. "Yes, we were.." Miyamoto replied beckoning her over to him. Rosaline crawled forward, prepared to carry on with what they had been doing.  
"I shouldn't let you continue....simply because you don't know how to lock a door...but, I think you and I will be able to finish up won't we?" She teased, pressing her hips down gently.  
"I think we will..." Miyamoto replied, groaning lowly as their naughty grown-up activities began once more.


End file.
